


Reckless

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything Hurts, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Cody is there, when they save Leia. He makes a reckless decision, to save the man he loves.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from aint-summer-here: "Cody and Kenobi and Cody for once being the reckless one for some reason? Or Kenobi seeing Cody with little brothers, i.e. little cadets? I like this ship but it's also a tragic one. If this is okay with you?"

It had been stupid and reckless, but as he laid in the ship, in Obi-Wan's arms, Cody couldn't find himself to really care. He had known what would happen, if they kept fighting. He had known, that the man he had loved with all his being would die if they kept at it.

Jango's balls, Cody had so much to atone for, in such little time.

“Cody, you stupid, foolish, _idiot_...” Obi-Wan whispered, tears in his eyes. Cody smiled up at him, taking in the white hair, and the scraggly beard.

“I'm sorry... I don't know why I listened to that order...” He whispered back, and Obi-Wan's expression shifted, to one of hurt.

“It wasn't your fault... I sensed something took control...” Obi-Wan replied, “And I never hated you for it.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan.” He said, even as he heard someone suck in a sharp breath, as they stood near, unsure of how to help.

“I know, Cody. I know, I love you too.” Obi-Wan promised.

“Old Ben- How- How do we help?” Skywalker's boy, Luke, asked, clearly upset.

“Stop the empire.” Cody found it harder to breathe, as he spoke the words. “Destroy the Death Star... There's- There's a weakness, Obi-Wan.”

“I know, Cody, save your breaths.” Obi-Wan told him. “We're almost to Yavin IV.” Cody smiled weakly.

“Rex... is gonna kill me.” He let out a weak laugh, and Obi-Wan smiled.

“I won't let him.”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” Cody whispered, and Obi-Wan finally let his tears fall.

“We are one when together, we are one when parted.” Obi-Wan whispered back, in Basic. “We will share all, we will raise warriors.” Someone let out a sad noise; probably the princess, or the smuggler. They'd be the ones most likely to know Mandalorian customs, and the vows.

Obi-Wan's sad smile was the last he saw.

 


End file.
